Staring
by TheSummerNightingale
Summary: The first time Rose Weasley felt the eyes on her in History of Magic, she ignored them. She should have known that that would not and could not be the case for long.


****Written for QFLC Round 9 as Keeper of the Tutshill Tornados!****

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, and it was kind of strange.

They were in History of Magic. She was bored. The eyes stayed on her.

She ignored them.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, and it was mildly irritating.

She couldn't turn around to look at him. She couldn't whip out her wand and create a concrete wall between them (poor Irene Zabini's desk would be cut in two) either, which was unfortunate for her, because that meant having to deal with the eyes.

Oh ho, they'd been easy to ignore at first, when they came and went at little intervals, peeking a glance here and there. Vaguely annoying, but not enough to make her hairs stand on their ends. But this outright staring was not something she appreciated.

She gritted her teeth, listening to Professor Binns drone on about dwarves' rights.

There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, and it was trying her temper.

Stupid Al, she thought to herself as a blush crept up onto her neck.

The grey eyes watched her thoughtfully, and she watched her hands determinedly, resolute that she would not turn around and curse the boy out of his seat (not that Professor Binns would notice).

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, and it was damn right annoying.

She could feel his eyes searing into her back through her wavy red hair. She could feel them analyzing the stiffness of her shoulders, and she could feel them watching in amusement as a hot, red flush spread from her ears down.

Rose Weasley pulled at her school robe, as if the slight movement would cause the eyes to waver. It didn't. She flipped back all of her hair so that it cascaded down her back in frizzy little curves, hoping it would act as a barrier. It only made her neck hotter.

She needed to turn around. Oh Merlin, Rose needed to turn around and tell that boy off for distracting her in the middle of class. But she needed to have an excuse, or he'd endlessly tease her for going out of her way to speak to him.

The quill in her hand snapped.

Rose let out a false groan and made a show of digging in her bag for a spare one, though she didn't really need it. She'd gotten into the habit of taking notes from library books before class, so that during class she did not have to force herself to listen to old Professor Binns's monotonous lectures.

Placing her bag on the floor with a soft thump, Rose's hand shot up into the air. She cleared her throat. "Professor Binns," she said authoritatively.

The ghost's (and the rest of the class's) heads immediately turned towards her. Professor Binn stopped in the middle of saying "goblin", and his mouth was still frozen in an O-shape, so it looked like he was staring at her much more incredulously than he was.

Rose took a deep breath and held up the two halves of her quill. "I broke my quill by accident. May I borrow one?"

The ghost closed his mouth, sighed, and looked down at his history book. He waved his hand dismissively towards his desk. "Yes, yes, Ms. - er - Whitney." He started to read from the book again, which triggered the rest of the students to return to what most of them were doing - sleeping.

Rose slipped out of her seat and walked towards the front. The eyes were still on her. Of course, she thought scathingly. They never went away during classes that her House had with the Gryffindors.

Not wanting to waste quality quills for her little play of defiance, Rose quickly grabbed a rather battered-looking one from the center of the jar. She let out a breath, then turned around.

Immediately, her eyes locked with Scorpius Malfoy's.

She'd become quite accustomed to the silky grey tones in his eyes. The intensity of focus. The softness that was concealed behind his facade. It was all there, and the combination of the three made her ears feel like they were about to burst into flame right then and there.

Not wanting to walk through Professor Binns, Rose tore her eyes from Scorpius Malfoy and skirted around the ghost. She carefully walked through the aisle, aware that Scorpius's eyes were fixed on her as she stalked straight past her desk and stopped at the edge of his.

"Why, hello," whispered Scorpius heartily. His grey eyes twinkled with mischief.

Rose did not waste time on pleasantries. "Malfoy, you stop staring at me right now."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "Well, I was under the impression that when you talk to people, it's rude not to look at them."

"You perfectly know what I mean," she hissed. "Seriously. Stop it. How many times do I have to tell you?" She turned around to go back to her desk, but a hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled back.

"Come on, Weasley, keep me company."

Rose stiffened at the humorous tone in his voice. "I've got to take notes," she said, twirling the quill in her hand and trying to wiggle her way out of Scorpius's grasp.

She triumphantly pulled it out, but Scorpius just gave a small laugh and said, "As if you haven't got a whole packet of notes you've taken before class already."

She glared at him. "That," she said, "is not any of your business."

Scorpius stared at her thoughtfully, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Without regard to her comment, he said mildly, "Well if you left, it would render your whole 'I-need-a-quill' thing useless, yeah?"

Rose shot another intense glare at him, ignoring the faint blush on her cheeks. "I got my quill," she said annoyedly.

Scorpius's smile grew bigger, and Rose immediately knew she wasn't going to like what she heard. "Yeah, but you haven't got me yet, and we both know that you want me more than the quill."

Rose didn't think it was possible, but she blushed even more furiously. "I can't stand you."

Scorpius smirked. "Alright, sit with me then, if you can't stand."

Rose cast a furtive look over her shoulder at Binns and crouched by Malfoy's desk so that she'd not draw any attention to herself. "You," she whispered irritably, "are impossible."

"I do try," said Scorpius. He suddenly leaned in very close, nearly falling off his chair in the process. Rose suppressed a smile as he cast a glare at his seat and settled on the ground next to her.

"Very suave," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Glad you agree," he replied, and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

Their lips were millimeters from touching when a soft cough made both Rose and Scorpius pause and turn toward the source of the sound.

Albus Potter put his hands up as he received glares from the Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I would like to remind you that this is a classroom, not a snogging area," he whispered mockingly, doing a remarkable impression of Uncle George's impression of Headmaster McGonagall. He gestured towards Professor Binns, who did not seem to be noticing the couple sitting on the ground.

Scorpius lobbed a small ball of crumpled parchment at his fellow Gryffindor. "Al-"

"Yeah, yeah, carry on," said Albus, waving his hand, leaning back in his seat. "You lovebirds," he murmured shaking his head. "I almost regret getting you two together."

Scorpius laughed. "Too late now," he said teasingly, tightening his arm around Rose, an action that made her smile in anticipation.

This time, the kiss went on without a hitch.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, and it sent a pleasant tingle down her back.

Rose Weasley looked up from the plant she was handling and smiled brightly at Scorpius Malfoy. She breathed in the scent of the greenhouse.

Rose always did love Herbology.

* * *

****A bit surprised that this is my first Scorose, considering how fond I am of them :) ****

****Hope you guys liked it!****

****-Summer****

****(P.S. This doesn't pertain to this story in particular, but for any of my readers who are wondering where the hell I've been for like a month, just pop onto my profile page and go to the "Story Updates" section - I've added stuff about updating/situations there. Thanks, guys!)****


End file.
